


Whiskey Flurries

by icashedin



Series: Ambrollins One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OTP Feels, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is stuck working on Christmas night. He doesn’t have hope for a good night, not until a bright-eyed stranger comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write 'fluff' and I have never written a holiday-type fic. So why not?  
> Here's a little Christmastime Ambrollins one-shot. (:

Slowest night of the year. Not only the slowest night, but the most depressing night. Seth turns his eyes away from the ghost-like patrons with lost features dripping into their drinks. His expression changes as he watches the snow flurries twirl in the wind. A small smile appears on his face, hopeful that the snow stays after clean-up. Closing his eyes, he imagines sticking his tongue out and feeling new again. Washing out the lonely feeling these long nights at the bar leaves on him.

“Hey, you busy or somethin’?”  
Seth bumps into the bar counter as he opens his eyes.  
“No, no! Sorry,” Seth says in a small voice.  
The other man laughs, a deep rumbling sound.  
Seth’s smile returns, “What’ll have?”  
“Whiskey. Two. One’s for you.”  
After placing the glasses in front of the man, Seth hesitates.  
“You first,” Seth says as he crinkles his nose.  
The man flicks a strand of auburn hair out of his bright blue eyes and shrugs.  
Seth watches the patron down the whiskey in an expert’s gulp.  
“Go ahead…Seth,” the man taunts as he squints at Seth’s battered name tag.  
Seth take two long sips and makes a face.  
“What’s your name?” Seth asks.  
“Have another with me first,” the man responds with a wink.

***  
The room was spinning, no dissolving in front of him. He doesn’t know how many drinks this Dean-guy convinced him to drink but he does know he needs to slip outside for some fresh air. Seth slurs something to Dean and walks away from the bar. Most of the others have left by now, at least Seth thinks so.

Seth leans against the cool bricks of the building. Snow falls on his face. He sticks his tongue out. His brown eyes roll back into his head. All the warmth from the whiskey fades away. His carefully drags his tongue back in his mouth and tastes the icy wet snow. As he shivers, a new sensation presses on his hips. Seth’s eyes open half-way and he sees Dean in front of him. Seth’s hand moves down to his hips. His fingers find Dean’s and travel up his forearm, Seth doesn’t stop until he is at the other man’s face. Cupping each side of Dean’s face, he pulls Dean in closer. There is no polite lip grazing. Their mouths come together and their tongues tangle up. Seth tastes smoke and whiskey. Seth’s hands drop from Dean’s face and wrap around the man’s neck, pulling him in and letting his tongue slide around Dean’s mouth with greater ease. The other man bucks his hips into Seth’s. A loud moan ripples through their kiss, Seth cannot contain himself. He aches for any form of release.

Dean’s hand rubs Seth’s constricted jeans.  
“You want this?” He whispers against Seth’s swollen lips.  
Seth whimpers a soft, “Yes.”  


***  


Wiping up the plastic booths, Seth keeps scanning both the back and front door. His mind stuck on Dean’s lips. Not only the feel of them sliding down him, but the promise afterwards. Seth shakes his head. He should know better.

Ignoring the prickle of disappointment, Seth turns off the lights. Christmas is over and he can go home to Kevin. Maybe not a rugged man in a leather jacket but a cute terrier will have to do for another year, Seth sighs to himself. As Seth comes out of the front door to lock the bar, he sees Dean standing there with a silly grin on his face.

“I, uh, thought you left…” Seth mumbles as he cheeks turn red.  
Dean pulls a candy cane out of his pocket.  
“You had to work on Christmas so here’s, well, here’s a present.”  
Seth smiles and takes the gift.  
His voice is small and higher than usual as he says, “Thanks.”  
Dean grabs Seth's hand, “Lemme walk you to your car.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work!


End file.
